The Mysterious Letter
by chelsealynncharters
Summary: The characters of Inuyasha, Trigun, Yu Yu Hakusho, Rurouni Kenshin, and Caseclosed all get a myseterious letter telling them all to meet at a deserted mansion. When everyone arrives their lives are in danger, because someone is planning to kill them!
1. The Starting of the Mystery

Discalimer- I don't own Inuyasha, Trigun, Ruroni Kenshin, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Caseclosed. LOTs n LOts of shows! :)  
  
  
  
Kagome swung her bag over ger shoulder as she ran down the stairs. _'I'm always late, is there ever gonna be a day when I'm not?'_ she asked herself as she reached the door.  
  
"Oh Kagome! Wait honey! Get some breakfast before you...leave..." her mother shook her head as she watched her daughter run down the road to her school.   
  
_ 'Hopefully Inuyasha isn't that mad that I went to school today!'  
_  
  
  
Yusuke slowly walked towards his school. He was madder than ever. _'Why didn't Keiko wait for me this morning?'_ he thought angerily. _'That girl has some explaining to do when I get to school!'   
  
_ "Yo Urameshi!" yelled a voice.  
  
Yusuke spun around to see his friend Kwaabara runing towards him. He grinned as he caught up to him. "You shouldn't run Kwaabara, you can see your rolls as your shirt comes up!" he laughed.  
  
"Shut up!" he yelled.  
  
"Okay, I was just kidding, jeeze!"  
  
He looked around. "Hey, where's Keiko?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
Yusuke's anger came rushing back. "I DON'T KNOW, OKAY!" he burst.  
  
"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed!"  
  
"Hey you two!" whispered a voice.   
  
Yusuke and Kwaabara looked around, and when they didn't see anyone they shrugged and kept walking.   
  
"HEY IDIOTS!" yelled the voice again. The two looked up and saw their friend Hiei up in a tree, looking down at them.  
  
"Hey shorty!" waved Kwaabara.  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes. "Koenma wants you two to come see him."  
  
"Okay, well we'll come see him after school! Bye!" Yusuke said as he and Kwaabara kept walking.  
  
Hiei sighed and disappeared.  
  
  
  
Jimmy and Rachel ran towards their school.   
  
"I'm gonna beat you Jimmy!" Rachel laughed as she ran full speed.  
  
"I don't think so!" he laughed back as he passed her.  
  
"No! You always beat me!" she pouted as she ran.  
  
"Well life will always suck for you!" he stopped as he got to the entrance.  
  
"JIMMY!" she yelled as she pushed him inside.  
  
  
  
"Miss Koaru!" yelled Kenshin as he franticly searched for her.  
  
"Yes Kenshin?" she said as she appeared from behind her door.  
  
"Oh, there you are! Yahiko is waiting for his lessons!"  
  
"Oh yes, right. I'll be right out!" she yelled as she shut her door. She sighed and leaned against it. _'Why can't he come to me for something besides buisness...'_ she shook her head. _'Yeah, like what? Kenshin doesn't like you like that! You'll just have to accept it!'_ she told herself as she walked out of her room and toward to the awaiting Yahiko.  
  
  
  
Vash threw everything around. "WHERE IS IT! I CAN'T FIND IT!" he yelled as he kept unturning drawers and pilling everything in a corner.  
  
"VASH!" yelled Meryl.  
  
He turned around and faced her. "DO YOU KNOW WHERE IT IS?" he yelled at her.  
  
"Yes, and would you PLEASE stop yelling!" she cried.  
  
"Oh, sorry...hehehehe...so where is it?"  
  
She handed it to him. "Thanks a mill Meryl!" he laughed as he swung his yoyo in the air. She shook her head. "Ugh, that man!" she walked out of his room.  
  
  
  
Me- SOOOOOO what do you think???? Review me about the pairs okay!!! I need to know!!! :) Byes! 


	2. Recieving the Invitation

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, CaseCLosed, Yu Yu HAkusho, Ruruoni Kenshin, or Trigun...I wanna..  
  
  
  
Kagome burst open the front door and fled to her room. She began unfilling her backpack. Textbooks, paper, and pencils fell out. She ran back down the stairs to the kitchen. Where she started filling it with various foods. "Mom!" she called.  
  
"Yes honey?"  
  
"Could you get the first aid kits for me? Oh, and some bandages! Please!" she yelled.  
  
"Sure honey. Oh yes, you got a letter in the mail today!"  
  
"I did? Where is it?"  
  
"On the table dear!"  
  
"Thanks Mom!" she walked into the dining room and spotted it. "Hmmm..." she opended it and read it. She gasped. "How do they know..." she said.  
  
  
  
Yusuke and Kwaabara groaned as they saw Koenma approach them.  
  
"What is it now? We just finished a mission!" complained Yusuke. "I'm sick of doing this crap! I have a life you know! I miss school all the time! I'm probably gonna fail. I won't go to college and have a life!" he started to cry.  
  
Kwaabara patted him on the back. "He just broke up with Keiko."  
  
Koenma sighed. "Oh, put yourself toghether!"  
  
Yusuke sniffed. "I just can't belive it! AND SHE BROKE UP WITH ME!"  
  
"Well life's full of heartbreaks, get over it! Anyways, we got a letter today inviting our spirit detectives to stay at the old mansion up on Yawakakashi Hill. We need you two, Kurama, Hiei, and Botan to go and check things out. And there will be other guest as well, so you five must keep a low profile."  
  
"When is it?"  
  
"This Friday."  
  
"You know, Friday's not good for me...how about a diferent day?" joked Yusuke.  
  
"This is not a laughing matter!" Koenma said sharply. "We think someone is goning to try to kill the guests, includiong the spirit detectives!"  
  
"Lighten up! No one will be able 2 defeat me! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Kwaabara.  
  
"Right..." snorted Yusuke. He yawned. "So, can we leave now?"  
  
Koenma sighed. "Fine, leave! But I expect to see you two early this Friday!" They nodded their heads and left.  
  
  
  
Jimmy and Rachel stood by her fathers desk.  
  
"We got a mysterious letter today inviting the three of us to a mysterious mansion on Yawakakashi Hill this Friday. The letter said there would be other detectives as well. Hmmnn...I don't know if we should go."  
  
"Maybe it's a trap!" Jimmy said.  
  
"No, it's not a trap."  
  
"How do you know for sure, sir?" Jimmy asked him.  
  
"Well they wouldn't invite us to a party. If they wanted us, they could have just made up a fake case. Also, the letter said there would be other detectives at this mansion, so I don't think they would hurt us if other people were present." he said very know it all.  
  
Jimmy rolled his eyes. "Well if it's not a trap, I think we should go!"  
  
Rachel nodded. "Yeah, we haven't gone on a vacation for a long time Dad!"  
  
"Okay, we'll go. But... nevermind."  
  
"Okay, well I'm going to go shopping! Come on Jimmy!" Rachel puled him out the door.  
  
  
  
"Miss Koaru? Miss Koaru?" Kenshin yelled.  
  
"What?" she said as she rushed into the room.  
  
"Oh! You got a letter today, Miss Koaru!" he said smiling at her as he handed the letter to her.  
  
"Why, thank you Kenshin!" she said. She opened it and smiled. "Why we've been invited to a dinner party on Yawakakashi Hill! And we get to stay the night! Look!"  
  
Kenshin took the letter and read it. "Why we have!"  
  
Sano entered the room. "What's goin on guys?"  
  
"We've been invited to a dinner party in a few days."  
  
"Really! Free food! I'm there!...Yo Yahiko! Free food!"  
  
"Where!"  
  
"No, we got invited to a dinner party in a couple days!"  
  
"Awesome! So, we're going right?"  
  
Kenshin nodded. "I guess...if it's alright with Miss Koaru."  
  
"Of course! I better go get packing!" Koaru ran out of the room.  
  
The guys watched her leave. "I'm not taking anything, are you?" Sano asked the guys.  
  
"No." they replied.  
  
  
  
CRACK! BOOM!   
  
Vash put his gun back in his holster and walked into the house.   
  
Meryl looked up. "How many did you hit, Mister Vash?"  
  
"All of them!" he grinned. "What's this?" he said pointing at a letter on the table.   
  
"I don't know it came in the mail today. It's addressed to you, Vash."  
  
"It is?" he picked it up and opened it. "Hmmnn..." he said as he read it. "Oh NO!" he yelled.  
  
Meryl jumped and rushed over to him. "What is it? What does it say?" she said franticly.  
  
"It says...we've been invited to a mansion for a...DINNER PARTY!!! HAHAHAHHAHA!" he laughed.  
  
"URGHHHHHH!" she punched him on the head. "You jerk! I thought something bad really happened, you idiot!"  
  
"Well SORRY!"  
  
Millie ran in. "What happened? I heard a scream coming in from here."  
  
"That was just Vash!" Meryl said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"We got invited to some kind of party or something, Millie."  
  
"Oh really! That's great!" she cried. "We can bring Mister Wolfwood with us!" she smiled. (AN: Wolfwood's alive in this okay!:)  
  
"I heard my name." said a voice from up the stairs.  
  
"Hey Wolfwood!" said Vash. "We were just talking about much of a loser you are! HAHAHAHA!" he joked.  
  
Wolfwood gave him a 'shut your fat mouth, ugly' look and sat next to Millie at the table. He smiled at her. "So, whats goin on ladies?"  
  
"Well, we've been invited to a party Mr. Wolfwood!" Millie said excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, is that so...well are we going?"  
  
"We haven't decided. Personally, I don't think we should take Vash with us if we do. He doesn't behave very civilized, if you know what I mean."  
  
"Hey! That's not very nice! That last time wasn't my fault! That guy pulled his pants down first! He was egging me on! Saying his was bigger and stuff like that! I showed him!" he said proudly.  
  
Meryl rolled her eyes. "Oh for godsakes! You started the whole darn thing!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Nuh uh!"  
  
"Uh huh!"  
  
Millie and Wolfwood shook their head in annoyance. "You know, they act just like a couple!" Wolfwood said loudly. Vash and Meryl grew disgusted looks on their faces and stopped aruguing. "Knew it would work!" he whispered in Millie's ear. "Well, I say we go! All in favor say I!"  
  
"I"  
  
"I guess..."  
  
"I have to pee!" Vash ran to the bathroom.  
  
  
  
Me- Yeah...so review me....Is it me or does Meryl and Vash, and Inuyasha and Kagome act exactly alike??? Maybe it's just me...:) REVIEWS PEOPLE!!!!! 


	3. Traveling

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, Trigun, Yu YU Haukusho, Caseclosed, or Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
  
  
**THURSDAY-**  
  
Kagome ran towards the hut. She pratcially knocked over Miroku and Sango. "INUYASHA!" she screamed.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"SOMEONE KNOWS ABOUT YOU AND THE WELL AND.... AND THEY KNOW INUYASHA!"  
  
"What the heck are you talking about?"'  
  
Kagome gasped for breath. "I got a letter today inviting all of us to a...to some mansion. But they said that...they said that you have to go...you, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou too!" she threw the letter at him.   
  
"Kagome, your right. But how do they know?.... WHAT!" he screamed.  
  
Miroku, Sango, Kaede, and Shippou rushed in. "What happened Inuyasha?" asked Miroku.   
  
"THEY WANT ME TO BRING SESSHOMARU! OVER MY DEAD BODY! I'M NOT BRINGING THAT PIECE OF FILTH WITH US! NUH UH! NO WAY!"   
  
The four shook their heads. "They want you to bring him where?" asked Sango.  
  
"To some mansion! But I'm not! Feh!"  
  
"Inuyasha, aren't you even worried that someone knows about...you?" Kagome asked him.  
  
"Let me think...no."  
  
"BUT SOMEONE KNOWS ABOUT THE WELL! THEY MIGHT TRY TO COME THROUGH INTO THE FUEDEL ERA, YOU IDIOT!"she screamed at him.  
  
"YOU DON"T HAVE TO YELL AT ME WENCH!"  
  
"I'M NOT YELLING!"  
  
"YES YOU ARE!"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Shippou yelled. Everyone looked at him. "What?" he said. "I'm sick of hearing them arugue!" Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
Miroku settled himself onto the ground and picked up the letter. He began reading. "Hmmm....hmmm....ah....hmmm..yes...mmm..." he said. He folded it. "Well it is an invitation for the five of us. Including Sesshomaru, and that little girl Rin. Oh...I missed this...."  
  
Sango looked at him. "What? What does it say?"  
  
"It says that they would like Kouga to also..."  
  
"NEVER! I AM NOT BRING WOLFBOY WITH US EITHER! ALL HE'S GONNA DO IS PUT THE MOVES ON KAGOME THE WHOLE TIME WE'RE THERE! NO!"  
  
"I think we should go!" Kagome said.  
  
"WHAT!?" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah, there will be people there too! That's what the letter says, so we need to go. Maybe, we won a contest or something..."  
  
"Well I'm not going Kagome!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Please Inuyasha!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh come on! Maybe you would be able to fight your brother, and Kouga...and maybe Naraku will be there!" she said (lying).  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm sure he'll go...possibly Kikyo..." Miroku said, but soon wished he'd take it back because Kagome fell silent.  
  
"Okay, I'll go then!" he said happily. He looked at everyone on the ground. "Well, come on! Let's get going!"  
  
"Yeah! We have to go get Kouga!" Kagome said happily.  
  
Inuyasha flinched. "Yeah...we have to get Kouga...and Sesshomaru too..."  
  
"Well lets go!" Kagome said as she pulled Sango outside.   
  
  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara walked towards Yusuke's house.   
  
"So, did Keiko say anything today...you know about me?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Yusuke glanced at Kuwabara and saw that he had a happy look on his face. "What's wrong with you? You look constipated or something..." Yusuke grinned.  
  
"Shut up Yurameshi! I was thinkin about Yukina...I was wondering if she was thinking about me..."  
  
"She's not."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because she would never..." Yusuke stopped as he saw Keiko approach them. Her head was down, because she was reading a book. She looked up as they walked past her. "Not going to say hi?" she asked.  
  
"Hey Keiko." Kuwabara said uneasily.  
  
"Hello Kuwabara. Have a nice day." her glance flickered at Yusuke for a sec and she was on her way.  
  
"What the heck was that all about?" Kuwabara asked him.  
  
"It's obvious isn't it. She hates me."  
  
"She doesn't hate you...she just...maybe she's embarrassed."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"Maybe...the breakup..."  
  
"And are you an expert on girls now Kuwabara?"  
  
"No, I..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I dunno...My head hurts for some reason."  
  
"Probably cuz you used it? Hahahahaha!" laughed Yusuke.,  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
  
  
Jimmy and Rachel walked towards the park. "So Jimmy...about the trip we're takin tomorrow...do you think it's a trap?"  
  
"I don't really know..."  
  
"It doesn't sound like a trap..."  
  
"I guess your right..."  
  
"So...you were really good yesterday! At soccer practice, I mean..." she blushed and looked at the ground.  
  
"Thanks Rachel." he looked at her.  
  
"Um Jimmy I..."  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP  
  
"Hold on a second Rachel..." he checked his beeper and gasped. "Oh no! It's your dad! He said we have to work on another case that just came! A woman was murdered last night! We gotta go Rachel."  
  
She nodded. "Okay. Let's go." They walked back towards her dad's detective agency. _'Am I ever gonna get to tell him?'_ Rachel thought.  
  
  
  
Kenshin, Koaru, Sano, Megumi, and Yahiko began the traveling towards the manison.  
  
"So...Kenshin, I'm so tired...could you please help me up?" asked Megumi evilly as she looked at Koaru.  
  
"Sure Miss Megumi." Kenshin said.  
  
Koaru fumed. _'Why that little...'_ she walked over by Sano and Yahiko.   
  
"Anyways Yahiko, I don't think that Kenshin would be defeated by that loser."  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Koaru asked.  
  
They looked at her. "Oh, we were just talking about who Kenshin could defeat..." Yahiko said.  
  
"Oh, sounds interesting..." she said. She looked back at Kenshin and Megumi. They were laughing. "That little witch."  
  
"What was that?" Sano asked her smiling.  
  
"Oh...oh I said maybe a witch could defeat him."  
  
"Nah, witches are fake!" Yahiko said matter of factly.  
  
"Have you ever heard of the most powerful witch of all?" Sanno asked.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Are you sure you've never heard of the witch Orisuara?" Sano asked him.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well she used to go out when the full moon shone bright and she would grab little children. Preferably little..boys...." Sano started.  
  
"Yes, and she would take them back to her cottage, way up on the mountain." Koaru said.  
  
"Then there, she would feast on their flesh and grind their bones for..." Sano said.  
  
"For swords. Evil swords! AHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Koaru.  
  
"Re..real...really?" Yahiko asked, terrified.  
  
The two nodded.  
  
"What are you three talking about?" Kenshin asked as he walked over to them.  
  
"Nothing much." Koaru said.  
  
"They were just telling me about the witch Orisuara." Yahiko said.  
  
"Ohhhh...Orisuara...terrible witch..." he shook his head.  
  
"You know about her too?"  
  
"Of course! Everyone does!"  
  
"Wow, I thought that witches were fake! I guess I was wrong!"  
  
Sano, Koaru, and Kenshin shook their heads and started laughing.  
  
  
  
Vash walked ahead of everybody.  
  
"What are you doing, walking ahead of us?" Wolfwood asked.  
  
"He doesn't want to be seen with us!" Meryl said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Is that so?" laughed Wolfwood.  
  
Vash stopped and waited for them to catch up. "You guys walk slow!"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"I have to pee again!" Vash complained.  
  
"You just when ten minutes ago!" yelled Meryl.  
  
"I know, I know! But I have to go!"  
  
"Fine, just go!"  
  
"Thanks, your a doll!" Vash ran behind a building.  
  
"I'll take the front, Millie you take the left, Meryl take the right!" Wolfwood said as he ran towards the building Vash disappeared behind.  
  
"Why does he always do this?" Millie asked Meryl.  
  
"I don't know, but it's extremely annoying!" she groaned as she ran to the right.  
  
CRACK! BOOM! CRACK! BOOM!   
  
"He got him." Meryl muttered. She ran back to the center of town. She saw Wolfwood and Vash on the ground. She ran over to them.  
  
Vash looked up at her and smiled. "Hey Insurance girl. Where's the other Insurance girl, girl?"  
  
"He's knocked out." Wolfwood said as he got up. "We'll have to carry him."  
  
"Be my guest." she replied.  
  
"Great..." Wolfwood picked him up and they began walking out of the town.  
  
"Hey guys!" yelled Millie.  
  
They turned around and saw her running.  
  
"What took you so long?" Meryl asked.  
  
"Oh...I got some pudding!" She smiled.  
  
  
  
Me- Ch.3 people! Review me! :) 


	4. At the MansionFinally!

Disclaimer- I don't Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, Trigun, Caseclosed, Rurouni Kenshin....I WANNA!! WAHHH!  
  
  
  
Kagome smiled as she entered Kouga's lair. He jumped up and stared at her. "Kagome? What are you doing here?" he asked. Then he grinned. "So finally leave Dog Turd?"  
  
"I knew it!" Inuyasha cried as he walked in.  
  
"What is he doing here?" Kouga asked disgustingly.  
  
"Hey, watch it Wolf Boy!" Inuyasha snarled.  
  
"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it!"  
  
"Thats it! I'm gonna take care of this once and for all!" Inuyasha said.  
  
The two men lunged at eachother.  
  
"STOP IT!" Kagome screamed.  
  
They froze in shock.  
  
"Now, I want you boys to behave in a civiliazed manner! Since we all are going to be traveling with one another, we need to get along!" Kagome said calmly.  
  
"NO way! I am not traveling with dog breath over here!" Kouga said. Kagome walked over to him and gave him a seductive look. "But Kouga...I need you to come!" she pleaded.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Pwease?" she wrapped her arms around his neck. Inuyasha flinched in anger.  
  
Kouga blushed. "Okay, Baby!" he picked her up. Inuyasha grabbed for his sword. But miroku gabbed him in the side.   
  
"The only way Kouga is going to come with us, is if Kagome works her charm. She's pretending anyway." Miroku whispered to him.  
  
"She is?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Oh...I knew that!" he said.  
  
Miroku shook his head. "Well I think we should be going now...you know to get Sesshomaru..."  
  
"Oh yes!" Kagome said. She looked at Kouga. "You can put me down. I brought my bike."  
  
"Oh." he said dissapointingly.   
  
LATER  
  
Sesshomaru sensed people coming. "Jaken...someone is coming..." he sniffed, and smiled satisfied. "Ah, it's my half brother Inuyasha...and his friends...oh and some wolf...prepare my weapons Jaken."  
  
"Yes Master Sesshomaru!" Jaken cried as he rushed into the armery.  
  
"I wonder what he is doing here anyway?" he said to himself.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha sighed. "He's never going to come with us...you do know that don't you?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.  
  
"How are you so sure?"  
  
"Because...he's my brother...and I know what kind of person he is. He's gonna come waltzing out here and try to kill me."  
  
"Nice family." Kouga muttered.  
  
"You haven't met Sesshomaru, have you Kouga?" Miroku asked him.  
  
"I haven't."  
  
"I see..."  
  
Sesshomaru walked out, accompanied by Jaken and the little girl Rin.   
  
"Ah, Inuyasha. What do I have the pleasure for this visit?"  
  
"Oh, cut the crap Sesshomaru!"   
  
Kagome hit him and spoke up. "Sesshomaru, we were invited to a...well...were invited to meet at some deserted mansion...and the letter asked for you to also to be in our party."  
  
"I see...so you want me to accompany to you."  
  
"Yes. If you would be so kind."  
  
"Well, I guess...I guess I will...because you asked so nicely and after we get there, I will kill you Inuyasha and well I guess that's worth the trouble of enduring your companionship."  
  
Inuaysha rolled his eyes. "Told you all he wanted was to kill me! Worthless...!"  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome said.  
  
"What did I do now!?"  
  
"Your being mean!"  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Yes, you are!"  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
"Yes, you are!"  
  
"ENOUGH!" Sesshomaru said. He stared at the group. "Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go! Rin, Jaken? Come along." Sesshomaru started leading the way.  
  
"Do you even know how to get there?" Inuyasha asked him.  
  
"Actually, no. Kagome, where's is this so called mansion?" Sesshomaru asked her.  
  
"Um...it's up on Yawakakashi Hill."  
  
"Ah. Yawakakashi Hill. I know the place. Follow me."  
  
  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara walked towards the agency.   
  
"Well, I am so excited!" Yusuke said sarcasticly.  
  
"I know! You think we could at least have a day off! Jeeze!"  
  
"Yep...but nope...I wonder what Keiko is doing?"  
  
"Come off it! Forget her!"  
  
"I know, I know...but I can't!"  
  
They neared the building.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Um, you probably don't wanna know...hehehe..."  
  
"What is it Kuwabara!"  
  
"Well...Keiko's going out with Matsumo!" he said very fast.  
  
Yusuke froze. "WHAT!?" he screamed. He punched Kuwabara.  
  
"Owww! What are you hitting me for?" He yelled.  
  
"Cause you told me!"  
  
"You said..." he ran inside the doors.   
  
"Get back here Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled as he followed him.  
  
He saw Kuwabara talking to someone. He ran up and popped him one right on the head. He saw that the person was Yukina. He grinned and realized he make a mistake. "You know, I'm just gonna go inside Koenma's office now..hehehe...bye Yukina!"  
  
"Bye Yusuke!" she said.  
  
"YUSUKE!" screamed Kuwabara.  
  
"What'd you do now, Yusuke?" Koenma asked him.  
  
"JEEZE! You scared me!"  
  
"Sorry...so you two are here..late, as usual." he said.  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry about that...we were a little hungry on the way so we stopped and..."  
  
"That's the same excuse you gave me last time! come on Yusuke. I'm small, not stupid. So what'd you do? Sleep in late again?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Ah ha!"  
  
"Yeah well, sorry kid!"  
  
"Stop calling me that! Ah, Kurama, Hiei, Botan...where's Kuwabara?"  
  
"Outside talking to his girlfriend!" Botan smirked.  
  
Hiei glared at her.   
  
"Hehehe..."  
  
"Okay, well he needs to get in here...KUWABARA!" Koenma screamed.  
  
"Man! For a little guy, you sure can scream! Yusuke said.  
  
Kuwabara ran in. "Yeah?"  
  
"Good. We need you five to go to that mansion straight away."  
  
They all nodded.   
  
"Excellent. Now go...and report back every few hours, so we know what's going on, okay."  
  
"Yeah..." they all said.  
  
"Good. Go."  
  
They five got up and left.  
  
  
  
Jimmy, Rachel, and her father drove towards Yawakakashi Hill.  
  
"So, Mr. Moore...what will we do once we get there?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"Well, I guess we'll just mingle and hang around the other guests."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"Daddy, your sure this isn't a trap, right?"  
  
"Positive." he lied.  
  
Jimmy shook his head.  
  
Mr. Moore keep driving until the mansion was in clear. "Well, we're here!" he cried. HE parked the car and the three walked up to the door. Mr. Moore knocked twice and stepped back. The door opened...  
  
  
  
Kenshin, Koaru, Sano, Yahiko, and Ms. Megumi walked up Yawakakashi Hill.  
  
"Whew! That was quite some journey, that it was!" Kenshin replied.  
  
"I know. I feel somewhat faint..." Megumi said as she fanned herself. Kenshin nodded at her but Sano blocked him.  
  
"Actually, I think I'll help you this time. Maybe Kenshin's tired from all the traveling." Sano winked at Koaru. She caught on.  
  
"Yes, he is. I'll escort him toward the mansion, with Yahiko. Alright Kenshin?" she asked him.  
  
He smiled. "Why, thats kind of you Ms. Koaru, that it is!" He walked with her up to the huge mansion.  
  
Megumi frowned as Sano tried to pick her up.  
  
"What's the matter? I'm not Kenshin?"  
  
"No, why would you ever get that idea?"  
  
"Whatever Megumi. But I'll give you one piece of advice. Stay away from Kenshin!" He grunted and walked up the slope to the mansion.  
  
Megumi frowned again and followed.  
  
  
  
Vash started to break out in a run. _'Maybe if I get ahead of them, I can escape!'_ he thought misceviously.  
  
"I don't think so Vash!" Wolfwood cried.  
  
"Yeah! Your not getting away that easily!" Millie yelled.  
  
Vash peaked behind him to see Wolfwood and Millie right on his tail. _'Shit!'  
_  
"Ha!" Wolfwood said as he clasped his hand onto Vash's shoulder. He tried to wriggle free, but Wolfwood had a strong grasp.  
  
"Alright, alright...you got me, you guys got me!" Vash looked around. "Hey, wheres Meryl?"  
  
"She's right behind us!" Millie said.  
  
Vash turned and saw her walking slowly towrds the three. "Come on slow poke!" he said happily as she neared them.  
  
"...." she passed right by him and kept walking.  
  
"What's her problem?" Vash whispered to the two. They shrugged.   
  
"I dunno Mr. Vash!" Millie said. "I'll go check!" she rushed to her friend.  
  
"Hmmm...did you upset her Vash?"  
  
"No, not today...at least not that I can think of..."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
Millie rushed back. "She isn't talking to me."  
  
"Maybe we should just follow her. We're almost there." Wolfwood suggested. The two nodded and continued their journey to the mansion.  
  
LATER  
  
Vash and the group looked up at the mansion.  
  
"Holy shit!" Wolfwood said shaking his head in amazment.  
  
"Hey, I can see other people inside!" Vash said peeking throught the windows. "Ooooo..girls..." He googled.  
  
"ERGH...SICKO!" Meryl yelled as she smashed him on the head.  
  
"OWWWW!" Vash screamed franticly while grasping his head.  
  
"Is anyone out there?" a voice asked.  
  
They turned to see....  
  
  
  
Me- MUAHAHAHAHA! SUSPENSE!!!! Now all of you will have to wait until I write the next chapter! I'm evil aren't I??? Hehehe... Reviews...I need Coupleing people! WHo with who? I don't care if you mix up the shows a lil bit! Just let me know! I'm here for the people! :} 


	5. Who are these people?

Me- This is funny, updating all these old fanfics :) But here it is, a new chapter! Enjoy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome gasped at the sight of the mansion. "It's so huge." she muttered. She looked back at the others, and they too had a look of amazment.

"I've never seen a hut, look like this before." Sango said.

"Me either." Miroku stuttered. "It looks far more, advanced from our type of buildings."

"Who the hell cares." Inuyasha spat. "Lets just go in already. Humans...": he muttered and he, Kouga and Sesshoumaru wandered towards the front door.

"Such a grouch." Kagome mumbled and the rest of the gang followed the three demons.

Inuyasha glanced at Sesshoumaru. "Why don't you go in first, brother?" he told him.

"No thank you. I think the wolf should enter first."

"What? Why me?" Kouga asked him.

"Because, it really doesn't matter what happens to you. You're just a lousy, filthy, poor excuse for a wolf." Inuyasha smirked at him.

"Inuyasha,** SIT**!" Kagome yelled, and Inuyasha hit the ground.

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "I rather enjoyed that. Kagome, I would love to see that again."

"Sorry Sesshoumaru. I will only say it, if Inuyasha starts to disbehave. And you won't, will you?" she asked him.

"Egh, you sound like my mother." Inuyasha said as he dusted his pants off. "Can we just go in already?" Inuyasha stopped. "I smell...other people inside."

"As do I." Sesshoumaru said.

"I sense demonic aura." Miroku quielty stated. "There are demons in there. But, only a few."

"Oh, we can take them." Kouga said as he walked closer to the door. "So, who wants to go in?" he asked them. Nobody answered. "Babies." He opened the door and walked inside. The floor creaked beneath his weight and his eyes darted back and forth._ 'I can't see a thing.' _he thought. _'It's so dark...wait, what was that?' _he saw slow movement to his right. "Hey! Who's there?" he yelled out.

"Hello." a voice sounded. "It's rather dark in here, isn't it."

He knew it was a woman, but he couldn't make out her figure. "Yes, it is."

"Let me just hit the light." he heard a click and instantly tensed. Above, light filtered down. He gazed up, amazed. "How..." he asked her. He could finally see her clearly. She was a beautiful woman, with blueish colored hair that was tied up. She was dressed in a large and colorful kimono.

"Ahhh, you must be from the past."

"What?"

"I can tell, you're a demon, are you not?" she surveyed him. "A wolf demon."

"Yes. My name is Kouga." his tail swished.

"I am Botan. Did you recieve a letter?"

"No, but the letter said I had to come to this...place."

"Then, who recieved the letter?"

"I did." Kagome said as she walked inside. "Wow." she whispered, and looked at the woman. "Hello."

"Hi. You are?"

"Kagome, Kagome Higurashi."

"I'm Botan."

"Kagome, is Kouga dead? Please tell me he is!" Inuyasha yelled.

"No Inuyasha, he's not dead. Come in here!" Kagome responded and the rest of the group stumbled in.

"Who are you, lady?" Inuyasha asked Botan.

"Well, it seems that the letter required a bunch of you to gather here. Why don't you all join the others in the Study." she nodded to them. "Follow me." she led them down the hall and into a large and bright room. They saw about 20 people standing, sitting around, and talking. They seised it when Botan walked in.

"Everyone. We have more company." She showed them Inuyasha and his group. Some smiled, others frowned.

"More people? What is this?" a man muttered. "Why are we all here?"

"Yeah! What is this all about?" a woman this time, yelled.

Botan shrugged. "How should I know. I got a letter as well." she walked towards a group of 4 men.

Inuyasha sighed. "This is a waste of our valuable time! Naraku could be on the move." he shook his head. "And remember, he has Kikyo with him...she could be in danger." Inuyasha exclaimed and Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes.

Kagome inched away from Inuyasha. _'Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo! That's **ALL** he ever thinks about.' _she moved over towards a chair and sat down. A few seconds later,a man wandered over to her.

"Hi there."

She smiled at him. "Uhm, hello."

"So, this is pretty strange huh?" he asked her.

"Yeah."

He held out his hand. "I'm Vash."

She shook it. "Kagome."

"Kagome? Ah, thats a lovely name. Almost as lovely as you."

"Oh, ahaha thank you." she blushed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Across the room, Meryll scowled. "What is with him! Always flirting with other girls! He's so annoying!" she muttered.

"If i didn't know any better, I'd say you kinda liked him." Wolfwood told her.

"Ewww. No way. You're crazy."

"Oh, but I think you _doooo_." he sang. "I bet you have a crush on him."

"Shut up." She told him.

"Come on Meryll. You know you do."

"No, I don't. Now please...**SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"**

"Ooooh, someone has a temper."

Millie saw Meryls face turn a bright red. "Mr. Wolfwood, I think you should leave Ms. Meryll alone."

"Why, whats she going to do?" he smirked.

Meryl pulled out a gun and held it to Woflwoods temple. "I'll fire a bullet into your brain. **THATS** what I'll do."

"Aheheh...ok, ok. No need to get..edgy now." he gulped.

Meryl sheathed the gun and continued to boil.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, this is wierd." Yusuke said.

"Yes, it is." Kurama said.

"Man...so Keiko and Matsumo...I can't believe it!" Yusuke mumbled.

"You're still on that?" Kuwabara asked him. "Let it go."

**"I CAN'T.** I love her." Yusuke said through clenched teeth. "Matsumo is such a loser. I could crush him like a fly."

"Whatever." Hiei smirked. "You puny little human. You couldn't crush _anything."_

"Shut up, Hiei. Why don't you go back to sulking and being silent."

Hiei smiled. "Ah Yusuke, it is quite a pleasure to see you angered."

"Yeah well..." Yusuke stopped. _'Wow. She's...gorgeous._' he thought to himself as he saw a woman pass in front of him. Her hair was long and straight, and a large bow held it up. She was covered in a purple kimono and her eyes were a deep blue. He swooned.

"Yeah, shes a hot one."Kuwabara muttered to Yusuke and he jabbed him in the gut.

"Back off, she's mine." Yusuke said as he jumped up. "Excuse me, miss." he ran after her.

Botan shook her head. "Looks like he got over Keiko."

"He's an idiot." Hiei told her. "He has no idea what love is, obviously."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru glanced over at Kenshin._ 'He seems distant.'_ she thought as she saw him looking out a nearby window. _'I wonder if all these strange people are the cause of it._' she sighed. "Well, I'm pretty thirsty, so I'm going to see if I can find a water pump. Kenshin, would you like some?" she asked him.

He looked up at her and smiled, and she instantly melted. "I would love some water, that I would."

"Ok then. I'll be back soon." she wandered towards the closest door._ 'Now, where would that pump be?'_ she asked herself as she wandered the empty hall. The hall way was a series of twists and turns and Kaoru was suddenly frightened. "What if I can't find my way back?" she said aloud. She sensed someone behind her, and stopped. She whipped around to see a boy who had also recieved a letter. He was friends with the woman called Botan.

"Uh, hi." Yusuke grinned and held his hand up, in a wave.

"Yes?"

"I'm Yusuke."

"Oh?" she stared at him for a moment. "My name is Kaoru."

"Nice to meet ya." he looked around. "So...what are you doing, wandering around this huge place?"

"I'm trying to find a water pump."

"What?"

"A water...pump. You know, a well...sort of."

"Ohhh...Well I don't know if the house has a pump, but it probably has a sink."

"...Sink?"

"Yeah..." he looked her over. "You must be from the past as well." He shook his head. "Follow me," he searched around. "There must be a kitchen somewhere." The two began to walk down a random hallway.

"This sink...what does it do?"

"Well, theres a faucet attached to it and when you turn the handle, water comes out and fills a...well its sort of a tub, but smaller."

"Ahhhh, sounds fascinating."

"Not really." he laughed.

"This whole letter thing is quite...strange. I don't understand the meaning of this meeting. Everyone seems so, well...different from eachother."

"I know. I think the whole idea is way too wierd." Yusuke stopped. "Did you feel that?" he asked her.

"Feel whaaaaaa..." Kaoru screamed as the two of them fell through the floor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me- Like it? I need some review, at least 10 if you guys want me to update it.


End file.
